pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP033: All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot The announcer, Rhonda, reports there is a contest where Pokémon dress and act as another Pokémon. She shows a Chatot singing like a Jigglypuff and a Trapinch dressed as a Turtwig. The winner of the contest gets an Pokémon egg. The judges are Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Mr. Sukizo. Dawn, Brock and Ash are watching this contest as an audience. Dawn tells Ash the contest is always popular and many people watch it. Team Rocket is dressed as cowboys. Jessie tells Rhonda (via the camera) she is bound to win, but is surprised to hear only Pokémon can enter. So, James will register Mime Jr. and Jessie with Meowth. Ash runs and Dawn and Brock follow. Ash wants to compete, as it sounds fun and the egg as a reward is neat, so Brock and Dawn join as well. Brock is very interested, as girls like men with an egg. Dawn stops them, as they need to pick one of the Pokémon to represent. Ash sees his Pokémon and has a hard time thinking what they could be. Pikachu wants to enter as he is experienced at imitating. Dawn chooses Piplup and Brock his Croagunk. After some more-or-less successful representations, it is Brock's turn. He dressed his Croagunk as Politoed. With this, Croagunk passes. Next are Jessie and Meowth, who is dressed as a Weavile. The crowd love this disguise, but Jessie convinces it can do so much more. Meowth imitates some other Pokémon and passes to next stage. Next are James and Mime Jr. James places a hat on Mime Jr. to imitate Claydol and (later) Chikorita. James and Mime Jr. also pass to the next round. The last year finalist, a Chatot, sings as a Jigglypuff. Fortunately enough, nobody is asleep and passes. Dawn and Piplup are next and Piplup is dressed like a Weedle. Everyone is fascinated by the costume. Sadly, Piplup got excited and uses BubbleBeam, a move Weedle cannot use, so the judges do not allow them to pass. Next are Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu changes its shape to some Pokémon, like Loudred, Seviper or Lotad. The judges allow them to pass as well. With all the Pokémon represented, Rhonda will announce the winner soon enough. Jessie sees the competition and tells Meowth to do what he knows best – impersonating a Sunflora. Meowth thinks the boss would be happy with the egg, but Jessie stops him there, as they do not know which Pokémon rests inside – maybe even someone very powerful. The finalists are about to take their last action. Dawn is sad, but cheers her Piplup, as there is always next year. While Chatot sings its song, Meowth proposes to steal the egg while nobody is looking. Jessie points at somewhere to distract everyone and snatches the egg, then drags James away. However, Croagunk saw this and alerts Brock. Brock accuses Team Rocket (in disguise) to have taken the egg. They run away, but Jenny sends Growlithe to stop them in their tracks. Team Rocket take their disguises away, though James knows this was a bad idea. Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Haze to dim the vision. Ash sends Staravia, who uses Gust to blow the smoke away. Team Rocket made it to their balloon and flies away. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Brock reminds him that using an attack could damage the egg. Instead, Staravia uses Wing Attack to cut the balloon, but Dustox's Poison Sting makes it harder for Staravia to reach. Piplup uses BubbleBeam on Dustox, but Mime Jr.'s Mimic copies the move and collides with it. James is proud of Mime Jr., but Jessie thinks she saw better. James is insulted and Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance to confuse them. Jessie is enraged, as it only affects their Pokémon, not their foes. Meowth accidentally pushes the egg and it falls, so Dawn sends Buneary, who uses Bounce to jump and gets the egg. Since the egg is safe, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off. The egg is retrieved and the judges the declare the winner – it is Brock and Croagunk. Brock receives the egg and Rhonda closes the reportage and gets beaten by the microphone. Trivia *The English dub title comes from the saying "All dressed up with nowhere to go". *During the first half time eyecatch sequence, instead of the normal music, it's a continuation of the dialog by Rhonda who complains about being knocked down by the microphone. The microphone holder apologizes. *Music from Camp Pikachu and Gotta Dance! are used as background music. *Gotta Dance! was played when James' Mime Jr. used Teeter Dance on Meowth and Dustox. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Budew **Pokémon senryū: ゆきどけの　みずにめざめる　スボミーよ Yukidoke no, mizu ni mezameru, Subomī yo *Many of Pikachu's impressions (see below) also appeared in the ending of Gotta Dance!. *The television showing says "Sinnoh Now!"; however, this is left Japanese on the DVD. *Cherrim is the only Pokémon imitated during this episode that had yet to make its debut in the anime. *Mr. Sukizo is the only judge who didn't cosplay a Pokémon. Mistakes *When Team Rocket tries to run away with the stolen Egg, they can be seen very near to the tunnel. However, in the scene where they were stopped by Officer Jenny's Growlithe, they still have a few steps to reach the tunnel. **They run for a while too before Growlithe is released. Dub differences The dub replaces a scene with made-up symbols in the beginning of the episode with English text that says "Sinnoh Now!". However this only happens in this episode. The symbols are kept intact in Our Cup Runneth Over!, where the same scene appears. Gallery The judges DP033 2.jpg Brock's fantasy Pikachu wobbuffet.png Pikachu imitates Wobbuffet Croagunk_Politoed.png Croagunk impersonates a Politoed DP033 3.jpg Jessie and Meowth, with the latter dressed as a Weavile DP033 4.jpg James and Mime Jr., with the latter dressed as a Claydol DP033 5.jpg Brock is upset DP033 6.jpg James and Mime Jr. are depressed, while Jessie and Meowth aren't DP033 7.jpg Staravia evades Poison Sting DP033 8.jpg Mime Jr.'s Teeter Dance takes effect DP033 9.jpg Buneary catches the egg DP033 10.jpg Brock receives the egg }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg